vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
SCP-073-FR
Summary SCP-073-FR is an ant species belonging to the genus Dinoponera, but has been identified as a new and unknown species. SCP-073-FR consists of fixed colonies with an average of 100 workers (but a record of several thousand has been observed). SCP-073-FR is hierarchized in several castes without a egg laying true queen, egg laying may be possible for all "worker" ants, but only made by the "Alpha" worker of the colony, who will keep all the ants of the colony under his control by using pheromones and physical injuries. The elements that led to the SCP classification of this species of ant are an extreme aggressiveness towards any living being that is not an instance of SCP-73-FR. This is manifested by regular attacks of fauna and flora within a radius of several kilometers around their nest with the use of their mandibles, formic acid, and a biological arsenal adapted to the species that the anthill wants to destroy, coupled with an abnormally rapid ability to adapt their genome to the environment. SCP-073-FR is represented at present by 158 different castes (this number includes castes destroyed or observed outside the specimens confined by the Foundation). Each caste has an unique offensive system that can include mechanisms unknown to the animal world and, in some cases, being considered as defying the laws of physics. SCP-073-FR is capable of causing the disappearance, on a scale of several kilometers, of any form of life outside its species, including unicellular life forms unnecessary for its development. The attack of a species by SCP-073-FR begins with infrequent assaults on targeted individuals that may resemble an analysis phase. SCP-073-FR showing no abnormalities in workers compared to normal Dinoponera at this stage. After the first attacks on the target species, the behavior of SCP-073-FR will change. Once the species has been thoroughly studied, the alpha female will lay eggs with properties and attack systems exploiting the animal's weaknesses or of the targeted plant. Once the hatched ants reach the adult stage, they will destroy individuals previously affected by SCP-073-FR, as well as surrounding individuals of the targeted species too. Once the species is extinct around the nest, SCP-073-FR will eat the killed individuals and attack the next species designated by the "queen", SCP-073-FR will only attack one species at a time. We can notice that the evolution of unicellular eukaryotes and prokaryotes is held back for reasons unknown around SCP-073-FR. If all the life forms have been destroyed around the nest, SCP-073-FR will hibernate by periodically patrolling as soon as the presence of any life form is confirmed around the nest. The ants who are not in the caste of common workers will die by a mechanism based on perception that will be no more stimulated by the presence of organic matter and thereby trigger a toxin in the body of those individual. If no species is targeted by SCP-073-FR, the dominant worker will lay individuals who belong to the caste of normal workers. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C | At least 9-B, potentially higher Name: SCP-073-FR, "Biological Sterilizer" Origin: SCP Foundation Age: Unknown Gender: Can be Male or Female Classification: Euclid Class Anomalous Entity Powers and Abilities: Poison Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Acid Manipulation, Resistance to Acid (Can survive chemical agents such as boric acid, bleach, and solutions containing around ± 70% of sulfuric acid), extreme pressure (Can survive up to 50 bar), extreme temperature (Unaffected by temperatures as low as -50°C, and as high as 50°C), and most poisons, Adaptation, Biological Manipulation, possible Durability Negation (Can attack and destroy single cell organisms) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, potentially others dependent on adaptations (Has adapted to grow a drill-like proboscis allowing it to tunnel through the skull and destroy the brain, an internal skeletal and respiratory system, and the ability to release spores that grow into a highly toxic form of fungus) Attack Potency: Below Average Human level (Like normal Dinoponera ants, Can deal minor damage to Boa Constrictors, Pumas, and trees over time) | Wall level (Casually wiped out multiple tribes and killed an entire unit composed of peaked soldiers, can kill boa constrictors and physically overpower pumas), potentially higher Speed: Below Average Human (Like normal ants) | Superhuman (Was able to reach a land speed of 80km/h) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Superhuman '(Can grow up to 4 meters in length and can physically overpower a puma with ease) to '''Class 10 '(Able to lift over 55 times his own weight no matter the form) '''Striking Strength: Below Average Class | Wall Class (With an adapted form, SCP-073-FR was able to throw spears with enough speed to kill soldiers with military grade bullets/knife proof vests) Durability: Below Average Human level | Wall level (Can survive at a pressure of 50 bar) Stamina: High (Can track lifeforms within kilometers around their nest, and have the ability to survive during months in the vacuum of space, can survive several months without eating or drinking) Range: Standard melee range | Several meters Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (Able to organize their colony into a complex caste system, Capable of analyzing their environment and the species in it to the point where they can perfectly adapt their biology to best allow them to destroy all other life in the surrounding area, Organized and executed an ambush on a Foundation recovery team) Weaknesses: Can be killed with ease in their normal form, Will only attack one species at a time, development of adapted instances usually takes three to four days, cannot survive against specialized pesticides Key: Base | Adapted Forms Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Monsters Category:Insects Category:Poison Users Category:Acid Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9